The Girl in the Shadows
by WeasleyGal
Summary: Ginny feels like she is always in the shadow of her big family, can a certain someone show her that she isn't only a girl in the shadow?
1. Midnight Revlations

The Girl in the Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K.'s work. But I own the plot.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Ginny looked down the darkened corridor, sliding in the shadows, cautiously and slowly. She held a minute object in her hands, carrying it gingerly for fear that'd break. She took a step forward and bumped into what seemed to be.invisible air? She screamed as she fell to the ground, the object flying out of her hands and shattering delicately on the ground. She was about to scream again as a figure appeared out of air.Harry.  
  
"Shush Ginny!" Harry said quickly kneeling down beside her.  
  
"H-H-Harry?" Ginny asked bewildered, her face pale.  
  
"I didn't mean to scare you." He said panicky scanning the corridor for any sign of Filch or Mrs. Norris.  
  
"What're you doing here?" She asked looking at his hunched figure, his hair messier then ever.  
  
"I could ask the same about you." Harry pointed out, and picked up a shard of glass, "This yours?" He asked examining it. Ginny gulped and nodded. Harry held it up to a window, where a slab of moonlight slid through. When the moonlight caught the shard, an array of colors swirled in the air. Ginny awed, but Harry took it down immediately. He looked at her apprehensively, and then stood up dusting himself off, and straightening his glasses, holding a hand to her.  
  
Ginny took it, smiling lightly as she smoothed her skirt. "Thanks Harry." She said looking at him, but returned her gaze to the ground.  
  
"Well we'd better get going before Filch comes, or Peeves." He said pulling her close to him, pulling the cloak around the both of them. Ginny held her breath, feeling Harry's body heat next to her made her feel oddly tingly inside. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck, and the front of his body pressed against the back of hers as they walked slowly to the Gryffindor Common Room. 


	2. A New Dawn

The Girl in the Shadows  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own J.K.'s work  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Soon Ginny and Harry reached the Common Room, and Harry slowly took the cloak off Ginny and himself. Ginny smiled lightly,  
  
"I'll head to bed, shall I?" She smiles and starts up the spiral staircase. Harry watches her walk up the steps,  
  
"Wait Ginny." He said as he saw her stop suddenly, and leaned backwards to look at him, her blue eyes looking intrigued.  
  
"Yes Harry?" She asked, and sounded hopeful as she pushes a lock of flaming red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"What was that..thing that broke?" He asked nervously, feeling as though he was prying into something secret, his palms started sweating. Her excited look drops,  
  
"Oh..that thing was just an item I was retrieving from Snape's dungeons. I received it for Christmas last year from Bill, I couldn't stand losing it." Ginny said biting her lower lip. Harry nodded as he wiped his hands on his cloak.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for making you drop it." Harry said sincerely and nodded to her,  
  
"Er..Well g'night Gin." Harry said one last time and headed to his dormitory. Ginny stood on the spot and nearly melted..he had called her..Gin! She nearly squealed as she hopped the stairs two at a time, forgetting the broken glass ball.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
The next morning Harry headed down to breakfast with Ron and Hermione who were arguing about what not.  
  
"Honestly Ron! Don't you ever study properly, I told you that you'd fail the Charms test if you didn't study!" Hermione said angrily in her huffy, smart girl voice.  
  
"But you don't understand, I did study 'Mione! I just don't do well at Charms!" Ron replied just as angrily, running a hand through his red hair.  
  
"Uh..Ron we have Quidditch practice tonight alright?" Harry intervened, as he was now the Quidditch captain, and Ron had joined his ranks as Keeper. Ron jerked his head towards Harry,  
  
"What..oh, yeah right." Ron smiled, tugging his at his knitted sweatshirt. They preceded through the doors in silence, and Harry still hadn't told them about the previous night. He had been out wandering the halls, seeing as he couldn't sleep.  
  
They made their way to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Fred and George, who were in their last year at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why hello lovey." George said to Ron warmly as his mum would say.  
  
"Shut it George." Ron yawned and poked at his bowl of porridge.  
  
"Aw ickle Ronniekins obviously doesn't like to be loved now does he?" George asked as he pinched Ron's cheeks until they were red.  
  
"Show your brothers some love." Fred said from across the table munching loudly on his cereal. Ginny giggled as she sat down beside Fred, and avoided Harry's glance.  
  
"Why hello Ginny." Hermione smiled, greeting Ginny like a sister.  
  
"Morning Hermione." Ginny grinned, and placed two pieces of toast on her plate. Ron checked his schedule,  
  
"Argh, Snape again today. And we've got Care of Magical Creatures with Slytherin. Twice in a day!" He said groaning loudly, "Bloody hell, Divination too."  
  
"Well enjoy your day with the old bat." Hermione said as she stood up, holding her book bag.  
  
"Where're you going?" Ron asks looking at her, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Library. To study, maybe you've heard of it." Hermione said sarcastically and stalked off, looking hunched under the weight of the books.  
  
"Something had to have crawled up her arse." Ron said grumpily.  
  
"Shut it Ron." Ginny said tiredly, scolding him as she placed buttered toast on her plate, cutting off the pastry base.  
  
"What's gotten with you Virginia?" Ron scowled, glaring at her. Harry watched amused.  
  
"I just don't think you should get angry with her when she is just telling you the truth. You do need to study more you know." Ginny said calmly in a motherly voice, ignoring Ron calling her by her full name. Ron looked at her and huffed.  
  
"Harry, I've got to go send an owl to mum, I'll be back." Ron said, standing up, leaving un-finished porridge in his bowl. Harry smiled slightly, and nodded, then looked at Ginny, who was nibbling at her toast.  
  
"All right Ginny?" Harry said cheerily.  
  
"Yeah, you Harry?" Ginny said, and reverted her gaze from her toast to Harry.  
  
"Yes perfectly well, except I didn't get much sleep." Harry said and winked at her, surprising Ginny, and causing George and Fred to nudge each other.  
  
"Well I'm going to catch up with Ron." Harry smiled and stood up, walking to catch up with Ron. Ginny watched him go, grinning ear-to-ear, biting her lip happily.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
(A/N: I have a surprise for the next chapter..that I really wanted to add! I know this is Harry/Ginny, but it will also be quite Ron/Hermione. Oh yes if you're wondering what year they're in, it's fifth, because that is the only reason Fred and George are still there, who are in seventh.) 


End file.
